jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Control Tower
Overview The Server Control Station is a location in Jailbreak. You can activate several features in this place, including a Battle Royale Gamemode, spawning a train, spawning 10 Airdrops and throwing a party. Server Options Battle Royale (VIP Game) Main article: Game Modes Teleports all players in the server in the sky and makes them drop down in a parachute. Simultaneously, several air drops will spawn, each giving a random item or weapon. A storm will also enter the map. The storm is a large circle of purple rain that closes in on the map in a circle. The player must be the last one standing to win and receive $5000. Cost: 1 token (10 Robux). Throw Party Everybody in the server will start doing the Orange Justice dance, a dance that became popular from the game Fortnite. A big disco ball will be in the center of the map, along with a dance floor by cheater island. If a player buys this, their avatar will be thrown in the air, also by the dance floor. This event only lasts 1 minute. 'Cost: '''50 Robux. Spawn Train Spawns a Cargo Train during the day, and a Passenger Train during the night '''Cost: '''25 Robux. Spawn 10 Airdrops 10 Stealth Jets fly through the map, each dropping a briefcase. '''Cost: '''50 Robux. Alien Invasion (VIP Game) Players will be teleported to random areas of the map, either as an alien or a human. The aliens need to infect all the humans in 10 minutes, while the humans need to kill all the aliens and survive for 10 minutes. The aliens get a Uzi and a Pistol. If a team wins, they will get $3,000 cash. '''Cost: '''1 token (10 Robux) Gallery Eaa5e66911a64e40204a26389c28e110-jpg.jpg|''The interior of the Server Control Room & the servers. 6debb22d11c532735d15b938b617ada2-png.jpg|''The "Royale" mode. (Requires token(s) to play).'' PartyStation.png|'Throw Party' Services.png|All available V.I.P Server Options. Trivia * If you were to buy all the available items here once, it would cost R$ 135. * If a player dies or joins during the Battle Royale Gamemode, they will automatically die and will get teleported to the building. They will remain locked inside the building until the Battle Royale Mode ends. * Before the 2B Visits Update, the placeholder for the Server Control Station was a plain red building. After the 2B Visits Update, the red building sank and was replaced by a matte building. * Even if you have a token you redeemed and received from the ATM, and if you use it to activate the Battle Royale Mode on public servers, it doesn't do anything as it is for VIP servers only. You will only waste it, and the tokens cannot be recovered. * As of April 13, 2019, there are only 4 usable commands in Jailbreak. More are expected to be coming soon, as stated in the Upcoming Updates. * If a Cargo Train is bought here, it will always have at least 1 red car. * If a Passenger Train is bought here, the armored car will open as soon as it spawns. * Only VIP Server owners can start a Battle Royale if they have a token. No one else can, even if they have the token. This may be changed in a later update. * If a user throws a party, you will dance no matter what. If you enter a vehicle where you are visible, like a BlackHawk, you will still see yourself dancing. Even if you equip items, you will still be dancing. Category:Locations Category:Buildings